


One Of Us

by SansLover_Sarah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I have this all written down, Kinda Self Insert, OC, There isn’t really any relationships other than platonic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover_Sarah/pseuds/SansLover_Sarah
Summary: A lone monster in her world gets pulled into a strange place and has some interesting things happen.If an asteric is in the title it means I had another ending in my head and will publish that in another work.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Draw wolf for the inspiration. She’s an amazing YouTuber and a superb creator. I highly recommend you go check her channel out.

I’m hanging out in my au, normally a peaceful place made up of single serene scenes, when I get pulled into a portal by some type of appendage. As soon as the portal closes the appendages let go of me and pulls back into some sort of unknown place. The only reason I say that is because the place I'm in is literally made up of darkness. Obviously there’s a ground but there are almost no sources of light. 

My soul seems to have started glowing in response to the oppressive darkness. I turn and notice a faint blue glow emanating in the opposite direction I came in. It's not a very strong glow it’s almost like someone had a blue soul and covered it in a dark cloth. I’m curious, and disregardful of my own safety naturally, so I walk towards it slowly making sure i dont trip on anything unseen in the darkness.

As I get closer, the glow just manages to outline a figure of what seems to be a sans. Although, he has tentacle appendages that seem to be coming from his back. He also seems to be sitting on a chair made by the same material that he himself is made out of. He looks up and asks me a question.

“Are you willing to join us?”

I look at him in confusion and suddenly 4 or 5 other Sanses seem to appear from the soul-crushing blackness. The Sans with the henti lookin tentacles looks at me with a grin and asks again.

“Will you join us, willingly?”

I’m still confused and I’m inclined to say no, and ask him,

“I'm sorry, but what exactly will I be joining if I say yes?”

He sighs and I blink, and suddenly we are in a different au.


	2. Chapter 2 *

I glance around the small clearing in confusion because, surely, that Sans wouldn’t take me to a random AU without a reason. They’re the most logical commonly. I look up, as most normal people wouldn’t, and I see the same skeleton from before. He nods to the other side of the clearing and I glance in that direction. I look at a skeleton with black tear marks running down his face standing on the opposite side of the clearing. 

The Crying Skeleton turns my soul blue then pushes me back into a tree. He then proceeds to stab a bone shard through my side.

I look at him in horror as blood runs from my mouth. I think the bone punctured the bottom of my right lung judging from the pain in my right side and the slight trickle of blood coming out of my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of the last chapter is a huge decision and this is the way I decided to do it, but I do have another ending in mind

I look at the attacking skeleton and the one in a tree, and glance around at the trees that I saw in the ‘throne room’. I take a healing item and remove the bone from my side. My turn starts and I run towards the crying skeleton, jump over him, and touch his forehead. He slumps to the ground. I lay on the snow covered ground from landing on my hands after the jump. I’m in a position where I can see the skeleton in the trees. He looks confused at what I did. He then regains his composure and nods at the other end of the clearing. I check my HP before standing up to face the new danger at the end of the clearing.

The moment I look at the skeleton I recognize him. He’s from Horrortale and has a huge hole in his head. His preferred method of attacking is his axe and that only allows for close combat. Even so, he can teleport from place to place so he is still dangerous. I look him in the eye-sockets and the fight starts. He immediately teleports out of view and I hear a rustling from behind. From what I can tell they only want to harm me enough so that I get angry. So maybe if I keep relieving these sanses hopefully they would keep collapsing until I can do that to their leader as well, which will result in him passing out.

I dodge an axe attack from behind and grab his arm so he can’t teleport. I pull him closer and touch his forehead as well. He slumps over onto me and I gently put him down onto the snow by The skeleton I know now as Killer Sans.

The next skeleton is one known as Dust. He is literally insane. Taking his pain and experiences is going to be interesting. He goes first and just let me say he is fast. The first wave of bones comes at a breakneck speed and I barely have the time to move out of the way. The bones nip my arm and it starts bleeding like crazy. I use a healing item between attacks because he doesn’t let me have my turn. The second wave and the third wave are infinitesimally slower. Not enough to be noticed but enough that by the 10th attack the bones are noticeably slower. I’m getting closer to him very slowly. By the time the 20th wave of bones I’m a little over a third of the way across the field. I feel like he will tire out before I even get to him, which would be a relief that I won’t have to live through him.

I check myself and see that I seem to have small injuries all over my body. Trailing from my shoulder down to right before my ankles. Surprisingly I don’t have any head or feet injuries, I thought that my feet would be more cut up than my arms. But it’s not that way. So whatever. It’s the 50 or 60 th attack and I'm a tiny bit more than ⅔ across the field when Dust collapses onto one knee. My soul turns back to grey and I run over there quickly and check his health. He is at full hp but his magic is a little over halfway down which is confusing because he shouldn’t be sweating this much if he only exhausted about half of his magic.

He springs up all sweat gone and grabs me by my neck. His arm is shorter than mine, so I smile. He looks confused for a second. Then I touch his forehead and he screams, violently. I crumple to the ground as my soul cracks even more from all of the pain in him. I don’t even think I got all of it. The others had so little but he has so much. I need to do it again to help. He is still screaming and has encased himself in a cage of protective bones. I try to break one but they are really thick. (Like thick with 2 cc’s) I have to use my magic to go into this cage-like structure and touch his forehead. This time I only wince from the rest of his pain. Thankfully he passed out the second time. I move him to where the others are peacefully out. Thankfully the skeleton in the trees gives me time to do that so that they are out of the way and safe from the battles.

The next skeleton is Fell. I didn’t see him in the throne room place but he might have been behind the chair the goopy skeleton was sitting in. This one is going to be interesting. I knew him before this, and I never asked about what happened before I met him. I try to talk to him, because I don’t want to know. His attacks just get worse and faster. Again not aiming for my head, so i guess my hypothesis is correct. If I defeat all of his underlings will I fight him or will he take all of his cronies and leave me to figure my way out of this AU I wonder...

I guess imma be learning about Fell’s past whether or not I want to know. This turn I run up and touch his forehead. I see all of the things from his past that caused him to have lingering pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there is only platonic relationships here.

His brother, the other monsters, his father and all of the other abusive things he hid so that I wouldn’t worry.

I pull him towards me as he falls. I can hear him mumble, 

**‘Sorry love.’**

I turn and place him near the others. Then I face the final skeleton before the goopy one. He is an ERROR code and I would guess that his name is Error since Ink is horrible with names. Literally he has the word error floating around/on his body. It’s kinda cool. After a few seconds of fighting I think that his main attack would be grabbing my soul with strings. So I try to avoid the strings but he manages to nick me with his bones and blasters quite a few times. I take my turn and take a healing item. The next turn I get close enough to touch his forehead. He knows what I’m doing and is ready with his strings. He grabs me and I’m able to keep the strings from touching my soul but they do push me all the way back to where Fell and the others lay. All of them still seem to be peacefully passed out. It’s my turn again, and I take my turn to run up to him and try to touch his forehead again. 

The only problem is that he manages to grab my soul with his strings this time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I can’t see! 


	5. Chapter 5

He laughs while I wave a hand in front of my eyes and try to see. I can still hear but as long as his strings are on my soul I guess my eyes won’t work. I’ll need to learn how to actively echolocate and fast. Or I could use my magic to boost my other senses. I think I’ll choose the latter since it won’t end in immediate death or dismemberment.

Whoa.

It’s been a while since I’ve done this. I click my tongue and can ‘see’ my surroundings. Error has moved from in front of me, to behind me. And now I can sense the attacks and the movement of everything else in the clearing. 

The downside of this move on my turn is that I can feel all of the scratches from the previous turns. So this fight is gonna be agonizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am not blind and any knowledge of how that works is probably very skewed. I would like to apologize if I offend anyone and if you have a better way please tell me.


	6. CHapter 6

A few turns pass and I can’t figure out how to get the strings off of me. Theoretically with these strings he could force me to do pretty much anything, but he only chose to make me blind. I wonder. I click and can’t find him anywhere. I click again this time up into the treetops. 

I ‘see’ the goopy skeleton, he’s in the treetops looking off into the sky, and it looks as if the entire ceiling was covered in something almost porous sounding. It’s confusing to be quite frank. The sound of the strings is muffled and it’s not quite echoey enough for me to be able to ‘see’ clearly. 

I move my head back down and click again. It sounds like the trees down here are covered in this yarn/string. It’s sound dampening as well. From behind me the skeletons that were sleeping there are gone. 

Even Fell. 

I dodge the bones coming at me and take my turn.

I can feel the yarn on my soul. It’s kinda itchy and I’m guessing Error can probably feel my emotions. How can I get this yarn off of me?

Wait, I have magic reserves in other parts of my body, so what would happen if I ran more magic through my soul to kinda, just, burn off the yarn? 

This is going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

I take the magic and run it through my soul and back into the reserves. My soul heats up which causes me to heat up quite a bit, not hot enough to be dangerous, but now I’ve gotta run it faster to get the yarn to burn off. I start to run it faster, faster yet faster. (lol reference) It’s getting uncomfortably hot here. I lay in the snow not only to cool my body down but also so I don’t have to worry about my back being attacked that way I can focus on running my magic through my soul. 

It takes a bit for the yarn to burn off but I hear a yelp of pain once it catches on fire. I feel the heat on my soul but it’s more of a ‘I know it’s supposed to feel hot, but I can’t feel it’ since the magic has already made my soul numb to it. When I can see, I roll in the snow to put the fire out. While I have my soul I may as well see how my cracks are doing. I stay on the floor and observe my soul. A couple of the cracks have grown bigger from all the mental damage I’ve absorbed, but with some magic the cracks heal a bit. I check to see if the enchantment over my soul is still strong, Errors strings weakened it since it's a physical attack on a mental space, but after a few seconds the enchantment is back at full strength.

I can see now, and the ceiling is covered in blue strings that must have been like what was on my soul. The goopy skeleton isn’t in the trees anymore. In fact, I can’t see anyone through the yarn strung around the trees and overhead. I turn off my enhanced senses, because that takes a lot of magic, then I eat a healing item and my turn ends. 

I can’t see him or where his attacks might come from so I back up to a tree and lean against it. Then I turn in a circle to try to see where it might come from. But I don’t see anyone or anything. The fight ends. I shrug, take down my shield, and jump to the next AU. Surprisingly the next one is Underswap. I know how to get home from here. 

Little did I know what was happening behind the scenes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Error and Nightmare speaking

POV change

**_~~‘So~~ _ ** _~~m~~ _ **_~~ethi~~ _ ~~ngs u~~ _~~p w~~ _ it _~~h he~~ _ ** ~~r Ni~~ ~~~~**_~~ght~~ _ ~~ma~~ _~~re. T~~ _ ** ~~he ot~~ **_~~hers sh~~ _ ~~ e  ~~ t ~~ o ~~ _~~uche~~ _ ** _ ~~d are stil~~ ~~~~_ **_~~l aslee~~ p t ~~oo. ‘~~ _ **

**_‘I know I just can’t figure it out. Was anything unusual with her soul?’_ **

**_ ~~‘The~~ _ re w _ ~~as someth~~ _ ** _~~ing stra~~ _ **_ ~~nge. I~~ _ t f _ ~~elt lik~~ _ ~~e cra~~ _~~cks, cause~~ d by menta _ l  ** ~~dam~~ _ ~~age and~~ _ **_ st ~~res~~ _ ** _ ~~s. Althou~~ _ **_~~gh she see~~ ms to be fi ~~ne, thos~~_ e crac _ ~~ks wer~~ _ ** ~~e ma~~ **_ ~~ny an~~ _ ~~d a f~~ _ ~~ew wer~~ _ ** ~~_e quite deep.’_ ~~

**_‘Well, let’s give her some reasons to stress till she shows us her true nature. ‘_ **

Two shadows smile down sinisterly. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined is the main character.

A few weeks pass. 

  
  


I went to the doodle sphere and asked Ink about what had happened to me, but he just looked at me with an indecipherable expression. He told me to not go back to my AU and then he took me to Underswap. Which I could have gone to by myself, but whatever. 

Which is strange because, after the resets, the AU itself seems to have tried to integrate me into it - which won’t change my coding - but is pretty strange. The only people that remember the fact that I’m not from this au originally is Blue and Carrot surprisingly. I guess it shouldn’t be that surprising though Underswap is a strange AU. 

A few months have passed and nothing unusual has happened. 

I have a little shack that Ink painted into existence. It’s a little farther into the woods behind the skeleton's house. It’s still kinda sad that I can remember what happened to one of my best friends. Oh and Hey! The nightmares are back! Probably from using my power and from what I took from those skeletons. So that’s great. 

I have in my cabin food for about 2 weeks. The nightmares make me grumpy and more liable to lash out, so I decide to stay in my house. Since nothing has happened, I’m sure it’ll be ok. I’ll call Blue and ask him to come over during his break. 

I pull out my phone and start to dial his number when something grabs my arm and covers my face. I freeze as the goopy skeleton from the fights appears from the darkness of my house. I finish dialing Blue and then I bite the appendage thingy as he picks up. 

‘Blu-‘

I get cut off as more appendages appear from the darkness and wrap about my mouth and my arms. I drop the phone. I pull against them and manage to free one arm. I rip off the one around my mouth and pull the one on my other arm off. I scramble to the door and manage to get out of my cabin. I run into the forest to where I believe the skeleton's house is. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might annoy some people with the scrolling.

I end up in the middle of Snowden and it's snowing? Like yes, Snowdin is it’s name, but it’s more of a perpetual snow on the ground and less of a snowstorm. Is it really snowing?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No, it’s not. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That’s dust. 


End file.
